vega_conflictfandomcom-20200223-history
Alliance War
Event Overview Hold a Mining Outpost longer to increase its mining multiplier. Lose the Mining Outpost and you lose the multiplier, unless your Alliance can take it back before the recapture timer runs out! Win great prizes on both the Alliance and Individual Leaderboards. Event Information Alliance War is a PvP event where alliances go into Unstable Sectors and capture VEGA Mining Outposts in order to plunder the resources left by the VEGA Federation. Similar to Civil War, players have to fight inside the Unstable Sector against players from other alliances in order to obtain Intel, which is used to purchase prizes in the event store. However, the catch is certain parts of the store is locked, and alliances have to accumulate enough Solar Shards (similar to Riots) in order to be able to access the locked parts of the store. To obtain Solar Shards, alliance members have to capture and hold the aforementioned Mining Outposts, which output Solar Shards over time. The longer they hold on to a Mining Outpost, the more solar shards they obtain. The 1st-5th Alliance Wars were held as follows: Event Currency There are two types of currency in this event. Leaderboards Overview Earning Points PLAYER FLEETS *This is a general guide to how the points scale. Fleet levels not specified here will fall in between the listed point amounts on either side of them (example, a level 87 fleet will payout points somewhere between the listed level 85 payout and the listed level 90 payout). *Hitting the same player repeatedly will penalize you: **1st-8th AW: -20% on the 6th attack, -40% on the 7th attack, and so on, until you get zero Intel on the 10th attack onwards. **9th-13th AW: +20% on the 1st attack, +0% on the 2nd attack, -40% on the 3rd attack, -60% on the 4th attack, -85% on the 5th attack, zero Intel on the 6th attack onwards. *Winning a battle earns you 20% bonus Intel. *Fleet composition may influence overall Intel payouts. MINING OUTPOSTS From the 4th Alliance War onwards, Marauder fleets have been made available for event store points (and additional loot). |-|4th-6th Alliance War= MARAUDER PILLAGERS *Less than 100% drop rate |-|7th-9th Alliance War= MARAUDER PILLAGERS *Less than 100% drop rate Note: The loot drops in brackets are applied instead when the fleet in question is inside the Unstable Sector. MARAUDER PILLAGERS (BLITZ) |-|10th-12th Alliance War= MARAUDER SCOUTS *Less than 100% drop rate MARAUDER PILLAGERS *Less than 100% drop rate MARAUDER JUGGARNAUTS MARAUDER PILLAGERS (BLITZ) |-|13th Alliance War= MARAUDER SCOUTS *Less than 100% drop rate MARAUDER PILLAGERS *Less than 100% drop rate MARAUDER JUGGARNAUTS MARAUDER PILLAGERS (BLITZ) Leaderboards Personal Leaderboard |-|1st-5th Alliance War= |-|6th-10th Alliance War= |-|11th-15th Alliance War= Note: Players who achieve rank 100 or better on the Personal Leaderboard also unlock all 4 tiers of the event store. Alliance Leaderboard Event Prizes |-|1st Alliance War= 1st Alliance War Prizes *Locked to Tier 2 (250,000 Solar Shards, Rank 406) ^Locked to Tier 3 (1,000,000 Solar Shards, Rank 199) #Locked to Tier 4 (4,000,000 Solar Shards, Rank 97) |-|2nd Alliance War= 2nd Alliance War Prizes *Locked to Tier 2 (1,500 Solar Shards, Rank 1281) ^Locked to Tier 3 (25,000 Solar Shards, Rank 1004) #Locked to Tier 4 (400,000 Solar Shards, Rank 402) |-|3rd Alliance War= 3rd Alliance War Prizes *Locked to Tier 2 (1,500 Solar Shards) ^Locked to Tier 3 (25,000 Solar Shards) #Locked to Tier 4 (400,000 Solar Shards) |-|4th Alliance War= 4th Alliance War Prizes *Locked to Tier 2 (1,500 Solar Shards) ^Locked to Tier 3 (25,000 Solar Shards) #Locked to Tier 4 (400,000 Solar Shards) |-|5th Alliance War= 5th Alliance War Prizes *Locked to Tier 2 (15,000 Solar Shards) ^Locked to Tier 3 (100,000 Solar Shards) #Locked to Tier 4 (750,000 Solar Shards) |-|6th Alliance War= 6th Alliance War Prizes *Locked to Tier 2 (15,000 Solar Shards) ^Locked to Tier 3 (100,000 Solar Shards) #Locked to Tier 4 (750,000 Solar Shards) |-|7th Alliance War= 7th Alliance War Prizes *Locked to Tier 2 (15,000 Solar Shards) ^Locked to Tier 3 (100,000 Solar Shards) #Locked to Tier 4 (750,000 Solar Shards) |-|8th-9th Alliance War= 8th-9th Alliance War Prizes *Locked to Tier 2 (15,000 Solar Shards) ^Locked to Tier 3 (100,000 Solar Shards) #Locked to Tier 4 (750,000 Solar Shards) |-|10th-11th Alliance War= 10th-11th Alliance War Prizes *Locked to Tier 2 (15,000 Solar Shards) ^Locked to Tier 3 (100,000 Solar Shards) #Locked to Tier 4 (750,000 Solar Shards) |-|12th Alliance War= 12th Alliance War Prizes *Locked to Tier 2 (15,000 Solar Shards) ^Locked to Tier 3 (100,000 Solar Shards) #Locked to Tier 4 (750,000 Solar Shards) |-|13th Alliance War= 13th Alliance War Prizes *Locked to Tier 2 (15,000 Solar Shards) ^Locked to Tier 3 (100,000 Solar Shards) #Locked to Tier 4 (750,000 Solar Shards) Trivia *This is the first PvP Territory Control event. *The Solar Outpost layouts are generally similar to that of Alien outposts, but the modules are more human-like. *This is the first event to have two types of event currency, one being progression-like, and one being cumulative. *The 2nd Alliance War was delayed due to severe lag issues in-game. *The 10th Alliance War onwards featured Lorium as the event store currency rather than Intel. *The 12th Alliance War saw Blitz fleets having their point payouts cut by 90% due to player concerns that coiners could Blitz their way up the leaderboards. It was subsequently reversed on the next iteration. Video Gallery Capture211411.PNG|Event Store preview Capture51.PNG|Unstable Sector wormhole Capture-1513179276.PNG|Unstable Sector ---- Category:Recurring Events